the day everything changes
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: In this story Troy and Gia end up together as do Jake and Emma, so please enjoy reading and pleas review with your comments about the story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any of the rides that appear in this story but I do own the idea.**

**Summary: In this story Troy and Gia end up together as do Jake and Emma, so please enjoy reading and pleas review with your comments about the story.**

**The day everything changes**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

It was the weekend and the Megaforce Rangers were enjoying a quiet day they were at Raging Waters in Harwood County Noah was refusing to go on any rides so he was the one who was carrying everyone's Morphers. The 1st ride they were going on was called Neptune's fury and while Troy, Emma, Jake and Gia got in line Noah went to wait for them to come down the ride in their raft, the four of them got in the same raft and screamed in excitement as the charged down the ride and emerged out of the bottom of the tunnel about a minute after they left the top. They got out of the pool and handed the raft back to a member of staff and headed to the next ride they wanted to go on. They walked towards the Dragon's Den ride intending on Emma and Troy going first and Jake and Gia second but as they approached the ride and saw what was happening to the people on it Emma and Jake changed their minds about riding it and decided to wait with Noah for Troy and Gia to get on the ride. Troy and Gia got in their tube and went plummeting down the steep tunnel and emerged into a bowl and started to revolve round the bowl, there was a recording device in the control area and also on the outside so people could see how many revolutions people were managing before they fell through the hole in the middle and end the ride. Troy and Gia were on 5 and were just about to start their 6th revolution when the ride operator's voice came through an intercom and said "One more full revolution to tie the record"

Troy and Gia looked at each other both thinking the same thing then noticing they were 3 quarters of the way down the 2.7 meter bowl.

"Maybe" said Troy. As they tried to do whatever they could to make the tube stay as high up as it could so they could set a new record.

"Record tied" said the controllers voice as they completed number 6 and now were on number 7 the tube was almost down the hole but just hanging on then fell through they couldn't tell if they had made number 7 or not, finally they emerged from the second Tunnel to hear the cheers and saw the record for number of rotations said 7

"Congratulation's now whose name's do I put in as new record holders?" asked the Controller.

"Troy Burrows" said Troy.

"And Gia Moran" said Gia.

Gia still caught in the moment hugged Troy and he hugged her back then when the broke from the hug they saw Noah, Emma and Jake watching them and the minute they got away from the crowd Emma and Jake hugged Troy and Gia respectively.

"Now let's go get something to eat" said Jake.

"Yeah theirs a burger bar around here somewhere" said Troy looking at the map.

**The day everything changes**

Almost an hour later after they had finished their burgers and let the food settle they made their way to the next ride which was called Ragin' Racer the Four Megaforce Rangers were in the central four lanes with Troy and Jake in the middle with Gia next to Jake and Emma next to Troy.

"Five Dollar bet on who wins anyone?" asked Jake.

"Four way Bet, you're on" said Gia.

"Ok but prepare to lose" said Emma.

"Not a chance" said Troy.

The four of them all pushed off and went racing head first down the slide and there was a camera set over the finish line which would snap a picture the instant someone went over the line, giving and extremely accurate time for the run.

The Camera's went of 4 times in a blink of an eye and as the pictures came in Troy and Gia were equal 1st the timing screens were identical so they each got 5 Dollar's from Emma and Jake.

"You know you two are matching each other at all of these we need to find out which one is best" said Jake.

"Well what ride do you think will sort out which of us is best?" asked Troy.

"It might sound a little childish but I think Splash Island Adventure would be best it's an area where theirs about 75 activities including something that looks like an obstacle course all rolled into one"

"Ok I say we do it, you ready to lose Troy?" asked Gia.

"Hah bring it on" said Troy as the Rangers made their way to the Splash Island Adventure ride.

**The day everything changes**

The Rangers reached Splash Island Adventure and both Troy and Gia looked at Jake and said

"It's a place for little children"

"Most of it is yes but the parts I think we should use are open to anyone" said Jake.

"They had better be" said Gia.

Then the guy controlling who enters came over to them and bumped fists with Jake.

"Hey bud what brings you over this way" said the guy.

"Oh just my two friends trying to outdo each other we just came from Ragin' Racer and they both crossed the line at the exact same time" said Jake

"So you want to use the obstacle course like part to decide which one is the toughest?"

"Yeah I did consider going to High Extreme but I think it's fair if we settle the contest now then we can enjoy the rest of the day"

"Ok give me a few minutes and I'll set up the timing loop and program in a range of activities"

"Thanks bud" said Jake as the guy walked off.

"So who was that?" asked Gia.

"Oh that's my cousin he's worked here for 5 years" said Jake.

Gia turned her attention to Troy. "You ready to go down Red?" asked Gia.

"Just bring it" said Troy.

The two of them were waved in by Jake's cousin and taken to the first part and were told what the course they would be taking contained and then the timing loop came up with Troy's and Gia's names on it and beside it was the leader board with Jakes name on top.

Meanwhile Jake, Emma and Noah were watching on.

"So did you bring us over here to see your name on top of a leader board and try to impress Gia?" asked Noah.

"No I brought them here to sort out who's the best then we can have some fun"

The course for Troy and Gia consisted of three of the biggest slides in the area with runs through crawl tunnels, spiral cargo nets and swinging bridges between them and the fasted one to complete it would be the winner. They both got into position on the start line and waited for the countdown so they could finally find a winner.

They started together and through the first half of the course it was neck and neck but then as they reached the Spiral Cargo Nets Gia got caught up allowing Troy to gain a small advantage as they made their way to the final slide, Troy's lead didn't last long though as Gia caught him up as they reached the Swinging bridges, neither of them had paid too much attention to the last part all they knew was they needed to complete the course so if they fell off or got tangled up in an obstacle they had to make their own way out or back on. So as they approached the Swinging Bridges they finally noticed that there were power hoses continually dropping water on the bridges making them slippy and as they both ran across they both slipped off and landed in the pool below and swam back to the start of the bridges and began crossing again this time they were both taking it easy until the ending came into site then they sped up and again slipped and fell in the pool, they began crossing again for the third time this time they made it across and it was a straight run to the finish line and find out who was best.

They crossed the line and everyone looked to the finish leader board where the results would come up the first name that came up was Jake so they both knew they had beaten his time then both their names come up together they'd set an identical time to each other and had drew again.

"Well that was a waste of time" said Noah.

"Yeah we could have been on any other ride in the park instead of watching this" said Emma.

"How was I supposed to know they would draw again I thought it would be over so we could have fun on some of the more extreme slides and rides in the park" said Jake.

"How about we try them and see if either of them chicken out?" suggested Emma.

"It's worth a try but will either of you be brave enough to try them?" asked Noah.

"I guess we have a second bet, to see which of me or Emma can face the most extreme slides and rides still to come" said Jake.

"Well I'm game since I want to find out who wins between Gia and Troy" said Emma.

"Hey guy's what's next?" asked Troy as he and Gia made their way over after getting out of Splash Island Adventure.

"We were just talking about that, and have decided to try the most extreme slides and rides there are 5 of them for us to go on" said Jake.

"Ok so what are they?"

"Well theirs Dark Hole, Drop Out, High Extreme, Bermuda Triangle and Vortex"

"So which one do we go on first, and are any of them one on one where me and Troy can find out whose best?" asked Gia.

"Four of them are on your own where only the bravest dare go on them" said Jake.

**The day everything changes**

The Rangers walked to the slide closest to them which was High Extreme and while Noah waited for them at the bottom the other four climbed up to the top of the ride and Emma and Jake both looked like they both wanted to go first so they flipped a coin and Jake won so he went down first and screamed as he flew down the ride and reached the bottom in no time Emma was next and she followed Jake and screamed in terror as she flew down head first when she got to the bottom she was shaking with fear of the speed she had gone at, Jake was their instantly helping her up and holding her tight until she calmed down unaware that on the top of the slide Gia and Troy were watching and had got the wrong message from watching what was going on they thought that Jake and Emma were cheating on them with the others lover, Troy looked to Gia and said to her.

"Gia I'm sure they never meant to hurt us"

"Troy how can you be so calm Emma's supposed to be my Best Friend and she does this to me, and if Jake was into Emma why did he keep trying it on with me?" said Gia struggling to hold back her emotions.

"I hate to say it but maybe Jake was using you to get Emma to admit she liked him"

"No because Emma's told me she has feelings for you"

"I guess we should get down there and find out what's going on in case we have the wrong ideas about what was going on between them"

"Yeah let's" said Gia taking her position at the top and flew down the slide and reached the bottom not long after.

Troy got in place at the top and zoomed down the slide and reached the bottom in a flash, Gia put her hand out and helped him up and he handed their toboggans to the ride operator and left the area to meet up with the others when they found them they saw Emma was shaking and instantly regretted what they had thought was going on between Emma and Jake.

"Hey guy's is everything alright?" asked Gia as she and Troy approached them.

"Yeah Emma just scared herself a little coming down that slide" said Jake.

"Emma you didn't have to go down the slide if you didn't want to" said Troy.

"I did because Jake did" said Emma.

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Gia.

"They have a bet going to see which one can keep up with you two and go on the most extreme of the remaining rides" said Noah.

"Oh so why weren't we told about the bet?" asked Troy.

"Because you were both on a ride when we decided to make the bet" said Jake.

"What ride's next?" asked Gia.

"Let's go for a slightly easier ride than the last one lets go on Dark Hole"

"Right you can tell us about it on the way"

"Well Dark hole is the only two person ride left it is one of the biggest rides the park has to offer that we haven't gone on. It's got 2 fiberglass tunnels and has a total drop of around 50 feet, two people go in each raft speeding through total darkness while in the tunnels"

"Sounds awesome, so who's ridding with who?" asked Troy.

"I think Jake and I should go together since were involved in a challenge against each other and so should you and Gia" said Emma.

"Cool let's do it" said Gia as they headed towards the queue for the ride but Gia hung back and grabbed Emma's arm to hold her back.

"Gia what's up?" asked Emma.

"I want to ask you something important"

"Go on I'll answer it no matter what"

"Did Jake come on to you earlier when he helped you out of the High Extreme slide?"

"No he just held me until I felt better, but if I'm honest I did kinda like it, it was almost like getting a hug from you or Troy I felt better instantly"

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"How can you ask that he's a friend and team mate just like Noah, Troy and of course my B.F.F you Gia"

"So you don't have feelings for Troy?"

"Not the way I thought I should, when I first saw him I felt like I loved him but since then it's almost like we've grown apart and I see him as more of a friend but one maybe I can make love me again. Why do you ask?"

"Oh it's just when me and Troy were on top of High Extreme looking down at you coming out of the ride we saw Jake hugging you and he seemed genuinely concerned for you"

"All I know is without you or Troy around he was there and I felt safe in his hands that's partly why I suggest me and Jake go down together then the serious nature of you and Troy can go down together and we keep the fun and the feeling of wanting to win as close to the surface as we can"

"Ok let's go catch up or the guy's will think we bottled it" said Gia as she and Emma quickened their pace to catch up to Troy and Jake Noah was already in position watching while Gia and Emma climbed up to the top of the ride just behind Troy and Jake.

**The day everything changes**

At the top of the next slide Jake and Troy were waiting for Gia and Emma to catch them up and Troy decided to ask Jake something.

"Jake do you have feelings for Emma?" he asked.

"Only as a friend, why what's going on?" he replied.

"It's just that when Gia and I were waiting at the top of High Extreme we saw how you two were holding each other"

"That was just me trying to calm her down she was shaking with fear after coming down that slide, and I made sure I was there to help her. Plus I would never take a girl from a Bro it's obvious she has something for you"

"Is it I mean when I first arrived and saw Emma I admit I thought she was hot but then we seemed to grow apart even though we're on the same team I felt a gap between us"

"Look Troy man the girl is crazy about you I guess maybe she is trying to find a way of say how she feels to you and you should be ready for her to say it when we get off this ride and you and Gia get down to meet us"

"Thanks Jake" said Troy as he heard Gia's voice coming from behind them.

"Ok so who's the first two?" said the Operator.

Emma and Jake stepped forward and got in their small raft Jake with his hands as the Operator had instructed round Emma's stomach holding her in place. As the ride started Emma wasn't paying attention the minute she had felt Jake's hand's her mind had gone, and all she could think was how nice it felt to have Jakes hands touching her stomach , completely forgetting the talk she had just had with Gia she lent her upper body back so there was even more skin contact and as she laid her full weight over him she turned her head to his and they shared a kiss while in the pitch Black and held it until they emerged into the sunlight and the pool Troy and Gia looked down to see if Emma was alright with this ride and that's when they saw them emerge from the tunnel with their lips locked onto each other.

Gia turned away unable to watch anymore with a tear in her eye, she felt betrayed by her best friend. Troy walked her over to the opposite side of the ride so Jake and Emma couldn't see them and realize they had seen them kissing. Gia knew Troy was sitting beside her and she turned to him and asked him to hold her for a while until she calmed down she was angry and upset and needed Troy just to hold her until she felt better.

**The day everything changes**

Meanwhile Jake and Emma had finally realized they were out of the ride and kissing each other Noah was looking at them with his mouth open in shock he couldn't believe what he was seeing and he wondered what Gia and Troy would do if they had seen it as he looked up to the start of the ride he couldn't see Troy or Gia so he thought they were on their way down.

"Guy's what are you playing at?" questioned Noah.

"Jake I" said Emma before forgetting what she was going to say.

Jake didn't know what to say so as Noah dragged them away he just squeezed Emma's hand letting her know that he didn't regret what they had done.

Emma was wondering what Gia would do if she found out she had kissed Jake.

**The day everything changes**

Troy held Gia until she felt better after a while Troy looked at Gia and asked if she was alright, Gia just smiled at him and nodded so they got into position at the top of Dark Hole in a raft ready to go down the slide and finally face Jake and Emma. Troy was told to hold Gia by the ride operator to make sure they both stayed in the raft they came out at the bottom and saw Noah waiting for them.

They handed the raft back to someone who worked on the ride and approached Noah.

"Where are they?" asked Gia bluntly that Noah knew meant that she and Troy had seen what had happened.

"They're round the corner" said Noah.

The three of them walked round the corner and found Jake and Emma sitting on a bench holding each other until they saw Gia and Troy arrive.

Jake and Emma looked at them and instantly felt guilty for what they had done.

"So do anything interesting when you were in the raft?" asked Troy, as Gia seethed behind him she felt so betrayed.

"I'm not going to apologies for what we did" said Jake as he and Emma got even closer to each other afraid of Gia.

"YOU TWO AREN'T GOING TO APPOLOGIES EMMA I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS" shouted Gia.

The other rangers looked on in shock at Gia's outburst.

"Gia please believe me when I say that we didn't mean or want to hurt you or Troy but"

Emma was cut off as Gia stormed off away from everyone.

"You two do realize you may have destroyed this team. Now stay here and don't go anywhere" said Troy.

"But we need to find Gia" said Emma.

"Me and Noah will what do you think Gia would do if you or Jake find her"

"No idea but I'm willing to risk it to check that she's fine"

"Ok you two head for the main entrance and see if she's there"

"Thanks" said Emma as she and Jake headed off together.

**The day everything changes**

Noah and Troy were at the north end of the park looking for Gia they split up to cover more ground and just after they did that Troy found her standing by a lake.

"Gia don't do something stupid it's not worth it" said Troy fearing Gia might jump in.

"I'm not going to I'm just thinking about what to do to get my own back on them, by the way how come your not upset with Emma and Jake?"

"Because I didn't feel the same for Emma as I thought she did for me"

"She confessed that she loved you to me"

"I guess she was lieing, but I don't mind I didn't love her anyway"

"Really?"

"Yeah I care about someone but now is not the right time for me to tell that person"

Gia turned to Troy and pulled him closer to her and lightly kissed him on the lips then backed away waiting to see what Troy's reaction would be to her kissing him. Troy moved on instinct and both his hands grabbed Gia's sides and pulled her closer to him and passionately kissed her, Gia responded to it deepening the contact between to two and allowing her hands to wander over his body. Eventually they broke for air and look at each other and at the same time they both say "I love you"

Gia instantly brightened up and seemed happy that she had finally told Troy and Troy was happy that Gia finally knew his feelings for her.

"Now we've admitted our feelings for each other we just need to work out who's going to wear the trousers in our relationship" said Gia.

"Right so how many rides do we have left?" asked Troy.

"Three"

"Right so let's go to the next one"

"We're at the nearest one to us" said Troy as he turned Gia so she could see they were at a ride called Vortex.

**The day everything changes**

Troy and Gia climbed the stairs to the start of the slide and after a quick good luck kiss between the two Gia went first she sat in the tube and when she reached the bottom she couldn't believe how out of breath she felt, but she made her way to the side and gave Troy the thumbs up and he came flying down and was breathless as he reached the bottom Gia was there and helped him up and they kissed as they exited the ride.

"So do you think we should find the others?" asked Troy.

"No I just want to spend some time with you" said Gia.

The two of them hold hands and walk round the park to find the last two rides they had to go on.

"So which one do you want to go on next?" asked Troy.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you." said Gia.

They rounded a corner and walked in to Noah.

"Hey Gia are you feeling any better?" asked Noah.

"Yeah I'm better thanks Noah, Troy helped me get through it so let's finish having fun then deal with what's happened."

"So where are you two going?"

"To the next ride" said Troy.

"But the nearest ride is just their" said Noah indicating to Vortex.

"We've already been on it" said Gia.

"Cool so which ride is next?"

"Either Drop Out or Bermuda Triangle"

"This might not be the best time but what are you going to do about Jake and Emma?"

"No idea I'll think of something when I see them" said Gia. As she and Troy looked at the park map and picked Bermuda Triangle since it was the next nearest ride.

**The day everything changes**

On the way to the next ride they found Jake and Emma standing by a lake Gia smirked at Troy and they snuck up behind them and pushed them into the lake and as they surfaced to see who had pushed them in Troy and Gia were laughing their heads off and walked off towards the next ride while Noah helped them out of the lake.

"Whats got into them?" asked Jake.

"No idea, I found them at the exit of Vortex obviously they've talked and Troy has calmed Gia down a lot" said Noah.

"Yeah Troy's good at that sort of thing" said Emma.

"How did he make you feel better when you were down?" asked Jake.

"He'd hug me and just make me feel safe and when I was we did fun stuff together"

"Do you think he did that for Gia?"

"Probably I did tell her about it"

"So Noah what ride are they heading for?" asked Jake after a few minutes of silence.

"Bermuda Triangle" replied Noah.

"Let's go watch them, see if either of them chicken out"

"Right behind you" said Emma holding Jakes hand.

They reached the viewing point for Bermuda Triangle and spotted Troy and Gia towards the front of the Que.

Gia looked at Troy and then spotted the others were at the viewing point.

"The others are down their watching" said Gia.

"What do you want to do about it?" asked Troy.

"Let's leave it for now and see what happens at the last ride"

"Ok. Ladies first" said Troy allowing Gia to get in position first she pushed herself off and sped through the slide dispersing the three tubes with ease and even laughing as she was going down the final vertical tube where she reached almost 50 MPH and she finally was ejected from the ride into the pool.

"Come on Troy you don't want to lose to a girl do you?" said Gia loud enough for Troy to hear.

Troy got in position and pushed himself off the top of the slide and flew through the tubes and just like Gia he laughed at the vertical tube which spat him out into the pool and he made his way over to where Gia was waiting for him, the two of them hugged and made a motion to Noah to check that one off the list.

"One more left are you going to give in now?" asked Troy with a smile on his face.

"No chance you are going down fearless leader" replied Gia.

They both had a smirk on each others face as they exited the ride and the group headed to the final slide which was called Drop Out

**The day everything changes**

After a ten minute walk around the park they finally reached Drop Out, and both Gia and Troy looked at the ride and both then looked to each other with a challenging look in their eyes.

"Ok so what happens if you both do this slide?" asked Noah.

"It's a draw the same if we both refuse it" said Troy.

"Yeah one of us has to do it if they want to win" said Gia.

Well in that case let's start the climb" said Troy.

"You're on and you're going down Red" said Gia as they started their climb.

They reached the top of the seven story climb and looked at the slide.

"Are we insane for even thinking of doing this?" asked Gia.

"No this one is insane but I want to win so I have to do it" said Troy.

"If you do it then I have two"

"I know that's why I'm doing it" said Troy as he got in position and down he went, as he reached the bottom he was relieved it was over and was sure he would win. He looked up to the top to see if Gia was their but he couldn't see her, then he heard a loud long scream coming from the slide and realised that Gia was coming down she flew through the end of the slide and as she slowed she hit Troy and knocked him down on top of her as she finally stopped Troy rolled off the minute they stopped moving so Gia could get out the way of the next person coming down. As Troy tried to stand he decided to have some fun with Gia so he started to get up until he tried to put weight on his left leg then he flinched and Gia saw it.

"Troy are you ok?" asked Gia.

"I can't put any weight on my left leg" said Troy.

Gia knelt down beside him and helped him stand and helped him walk out, but as soon as they got out the ride Troy started walking normally and Gia spotted it.

"You did that on purpose didn't you" Gia said.

"Yeah I kinda did I wanted to hold you without telling the others just yet" replied Troy.

"Well they will find out eventually maybe we should just tell them and be done with it"

"Who cares about telling them let's show them"

Gia smiled at Troy and they passionately kissed each other in front of the other rangers.

Jake and Emma were speechless and stood there in shock while Noah just nodded to himself he had secretly suspected that something had gone on between Troy and Gia when he found them but he didn't say anything in case he was wrong.

When Gia and Troy finally broke the kiss they saw the reactions of their teammates and knew that they were happy for them and glad they had found happiness after their respective partners had become a new couple leaving them to deal with the fall out.

**The day everything changes**

After the Rangers reached the exit of the park they heard their Morpher's go off.

"Well I guess it's back to work" said Troy.

"Yeah let's go guys" said Gia.

They found a clearing and Noah pulled their Morphers out of his bag and handed them round so they could find out what Gosei wanted.

"Go ahead Gosei" said Troy.

"Rangers Vrak has released a new monster he is destroying the city" said Gosei.

"Right were on are way" said Troy.

"Well let's go save the world again" added Gia.

**The End.**


End file.
